Claire Saltzman- Part 10
by Kaylarae101
Summary: Claire decides to party with Kol and Elijah. Will it turn for the worst? Then a big surprise is revealed that will affect everyone and causes some mystery


Claire Saltzman- Part 10

Damon POV  
I got out of bed and put my bathrobe on and followed Claire. "Claire!" I called out. She didn't turn back. "Claire!" I say louder. She walks faster and I watch her leave from the window. She still has claw marks on her face. I still have no emotions. I was desperate and in need of a girl I could use for anything, that girl was Caroline, the blonde, vampire Barbie. I walked back in and she's gone and Stefan stands next to my bed. "You want me to have sex with you Stefan?" I smirk and put on my black shirt and blue jeans. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Damon." He said with sarcasm. "What did I do?", "What didn't you do?!", "Uhm sleep with Elena, Bonnie, or Claire yet." I smirk, "You will never get any of them. You only got Caroline because she will cling on to any guy that promises her love and sex! Like you.", "Oh Stefan, grow up and live a little! Stop being so grumpy and have a few drinks, party with some girls!", "Unlike you I'm committed to a healthy relationship and only love Elena!", "Big woop!", "Why did you turn it all off? You know I hate you like this?", "It doesn't matter, you hate me all the time anyway even at my best days!" I grabbed a blood bag and tore into it. "Please don't. You're watching over Claire. You're her guardian Damon!", "She can find another one. I have better things to do!", "Like?", "Like actually having fun, sleeping with girls, getting drunk! Last thing I want is baby sitting her while she's depressed about Alaric!" I heard someone behind us and I turned to see Claire with tears in her eyes. "I forgot my wallet..." She said. I tried to reach out to her, "Claire—" I began and she slapped my hand away. "Just don't, maybe I need a new guardian and a friend!" I stood there and watched her leave. "Have fun with that." Stefan says and pays my back. "Oh shut up!" I sneer. "Just one last thing, there is always time to them back to change.." Stefan says before he walks out and shuts my door. What have I done?

Claire POV  
I vampire sped to the mansion with tears. Stupid Damon.. I don't need him! I have other people! I can take care of myself! I don't need a crazy vampire watching over me. I have my friends and my mom. Isobel was waiting for me in the mansion. She ran and hugged me and looked me over and touched the scars of the claw marks on my face. "Oh dear.." I hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "Mom can I move back with you?" I whisper in her ear and she nods. "I'd love that Claire..", "We can leave in two days." I nodded and kept hugging her, Damon's words echoed in my mind, along with the image of him and Caroline. Maybe this was supposed to happen for a reason. Maybe I shouldn't like Damon and let him go. Besides I'm just in his way. I grabbed my iPhone 5 and texted Elena about how I decided to move back. She told the others and they are going to throw me a farewell party. "Make sure you don't tell Damon." I tell her. She agrees and starts planning. I walk to the bath room and look at my face and touch the scars. "You got this far Claire.." I hear the door open and see Kol. "Ever hear of knocking?" I ask. He chuckles, "Word is you're moving and single." I sit up on the sink. "Your heard didn't you? Well both is true.", he walks over and sits beside me. "But why? You can start a life here, you're an alpha. A special one too. Don't leave, I was just getting to know you." He smirks. "We can still talk Kol, I'd be honored to get to know you." He smiled. "Thanks, not many people would say that to me. Here's an idea! Why don't we hang out tonight? I'll take you to the Grill!" I smiled. "That would be fun!", "Well get ready! I'll meet you downstairs at seven!" He jumped off the sink and walks out of the room.

I pulled on some denim, blue jean, booty shorts on with cow girl boots, and a faded American flag tank top. I crimped my hair and put on some makeup. At six-thirty I was ready. I walked down stairs and saw Elijah, and Kol playing Xbox together. I smile as they argue over who will win the game. They're normal brothers I think to myself. I cough a bit and they both look up. They both stare at my outfit and myself. "You look —" Kol started to say. "Beautiful" Elijah ended. "I was going to say western but that works to!" Kol said with a wink intended for me. "Sorry I got ready a bit too early." The brothers laugh. "Perfectly fine! Say Elijah, want to join us?" Kol asked Elijah. "I'd be delighted." Elijah said with a bow and he kissed my hand as he leads me to his car. "Wait why ride when we can all run?" Kol says with a smirk. "True." Elijah says. "Lets just run then." I say. They nod and take of running in vampire speed and I follow keeping up. Elijah and Kol look at eachother and stop so do I. "What?", "No one besides our siblings can keep up with us. Not even hybrids can.." Elijah says. "She is a white wolf. The only one in history! She is special, plus she has Nik's blood and they had a connection! So therefore she is special!" Kol yells. "She's an original..." Elijah breathed..

(Wait to see what happens next on Part 11! Sorry this one is so short!)


End file.
